Aging
Ageing (British English) or aging (American English) is the accumulation of changes in a person over time. Ageing in humans refers to a multidimensional process of physical, psychological, and social change. Some dimensions of ageing grow and expand over time, while others decline. Reaction time, for example, may slow with age, while knowledge of world events and wisdom may expand. Research shows that even late in life, potential exists for physical, mental, and social growth and development.2 Ageing is an important part of all human societies reflecting the biological changes that occur, but also reflecting cultural and societal conventions. Roughly 100,000 people worldwide die each day of age-related causes. Age is measured chronologically, and a person's birthday is often an important event. However the term "ageing" is somewhat ambiguous. Distinctions may be made between "universal ageing" (age changes that all people share) and "probabilistic ageing" (age changes that may happen to some, but not all people as they grow older including diseases such as type two diabetes). Chronological ageing may also be distinguished from "social ageing" (cultural age-expectations of how people should act as they grow older) and "biological ageing" (an organism's physical state as it ages).needed There is also a distinction between "proximal ageing" (age-based effects that come about because of factors in the recent past) and "distal ageing" (age-based differences that can be traced back to a cause early in person's life, such as childhood poliomyelitis). Differences are sometimes made between populations of elderly people. Divisions are sometimes made between the young old (65–74), the middle old (75–84) and the oldest old (85+). However problematic this is, chronological age does not correlate perfectly with functional age, i.e. two people may be of the same age, but differ in their mental and physical capacities. Each nation, government and non-government organisation has different ways of classifying age. Population ageing is the increase in the number and proportion of older people in society. Population ageing has three possible causes: migration, longer life expectancy (decreased death rate), and decreased birth rate. Ageing has a significant impact on society. Young people tend to commit most crimes, they are more likely to push for political and social change, to develop and adopt new technologies, and to need education. Older people have different requirements from society and government as opposed to young people, and frequently differing values as well. Older people are also far more likely to vote, and in many countries the young are forbidden from voting. Thus, the aged have comparatively more political influence. Recent scientific successes in rejuvenation and extending a lifespan of model animals (mice 2.5 times, yeast and nematodes 10 times) and discovery of variety of species (including humans of advanced ages) having negligible senescence give hope to achieve negligible senescence (cancel ageing) for younger humans, reverse ageing or at least significantly delay it. In spite of the developments mentioned above and the fact that ageing is admitted to be the major cause of mortality in developed worlds, scientists consider anti-ageing and life extension research to be greatly underfunded. Although human life is declared to be a basic value in many societies, there is no strong awareness and thus demand for society to cancel human ageing. On the MUX Humans and Aging In 1997, Dr. Mindbender discovered a way to reverse the aging process of humans, and experimented with captured G.I. Joes. The plan backfired, however, when the Joes escaped, taking a large sample of the de-aging formula with them. Since then, some Joes have allowed themselves to age normally, while others have taken small samples of the drug to slow or halt their aging completely. The Timewarp Incident also impacted the relative ages of certain characters, leaving them older or younger than they were prior to the space bridge accident that caused it. Due to both of these incidences, the Witwickys, for example, are all several years older than they look. Certain Joes look to still be in their prime even as they approach and enter their 50s. Some Cobras and Joes prefer to age gracefully, however, either for personal reasons, or for fear of unknown side-effects of Mindbender's drugs. Please expand on this topic. Transformers and Aging Aging Some Transformers have been depicted as aging. * Alpha Trion has been depicted in three different eras: 11 million years in the past, 9 million years in the past, and the present day. Though his character model undergoes many changes, his facial hair changes seem to mimic human aging. In his (chronologically) earliest depiction, he has a small black mustache. In his second depiction, his mustache has turned white. By the modern era, he sports a long mustache and beard. * Xaaron can't transform anymore because he is old. * Kup is crotchety, old, and prone to telling stories about the past. Just like grandpa. History In 1997, Dr. Mindbender discovered a way to reverse the aging process of humans, and experimented with captured G.I. Joes. The plan backfired, however, when the Joes escaped, taking a large sample of the de-aging formula with them. OOC Note Due to the existence of age-defying drugs, as well as the lasting effects of the Timewarp TP, we on the MUX allow people to play their characters at the age they wish, from eternal youth to wizened and grizzled (as long as it fits within the character's timeline). Please expand on this topic.